Canada
History Canada (/ˈkænədə/) is a country, consisting of ten provinces and three territories, in the northern part of the continent of North America. It extends from the Atlantic to the Pacific and northward into the Arctic Ocean, covering 9.98 million square kilometres (3.85 million square miles) in total, making it the world's second-largest country by total area and the fourth-largest country by land area. Canada's common border with the United States forms the world's longest land border. The land now called Canada has been inhabited for millennia by various Aboriginal peoples. Beginning in the late 15th century, British and French colonies were established on the region's Atlantic coast. As a consequence of various conflicts, the United Kingdom gained and lost North American territories until left, in the late 18th century, with what mostly comprises Canada today. Pursuant to the British North America Act, on July 1, 1867, three colonies joined to form the autonomous federal Dominion of Canada. This began an accretion of provinces and territories to the new self-governing Dominion. In 1931, Britain granted Canada near total independence with the Statute of Westminster 1931 and full sovereignty was attained when the Canada Act 1982 severed the vestiges of legal dependence on the British parliament. Canada is a federal parliamentary democracy and a constitutional monarchy, Queen Elizabeth II being the current head of state. The country isofficially bilingual at the federal level. It is one of the world's most ethnically diverse and multicultural nations, the product of large-scale immigration from many countries, with a population of approximately 35 million as of 2015. Its advanced economy is the eleventh largest in the world, relying chiefly upon its abundant natural resources and well-developed international trade networks. Canada's long and complex relationship with the United States has had a significant impact on its economy and culture. Canada is a developed country and one of the wealthiest in the world, with the tenth highest nominal per capita income globally, and the eighth highest ranking in the Human Development Index. It ranks among the highest in international measurements of government transparency, civil liberties, quality of life, economic freedom, and education. Canada is a Commonwealth Realm member of the Commonwealth of Nations, a member of the Francophonie, and part of several major international and intergovernmental institutions or groupings including the North Atlantic Treaty Organization, the G8, the Group of Ten, the G20, the North American Free Trade Agreement and the Asia-Pacific Economic Cooperation forum. Game Timeline (Due to Canada being claimed and unclaimed multiple times, the timeline isn't complete before 2026. If you know of an event or action Canada has taken not on this timeline, please add it 2015 * Canada was claimed by MenstruatingMuffin * [NEWS Canada reaching out to democratic nations wishing to start a "True open Internet" solution * [NEWS Canada to raise taxes and prices on natural resource exports * [NEWS Canada Launches SENT a Global Secure Network Initiative. * [Covert Ops Outsourced hacking of data retrieval from the NSA on spying and info grabbing techniques to increase cryptography for SENT * [CONFLICT In Response to Russian powers cutting off vital resources to European allies, CSIS and Canadian armed forces push any Russian influence out of the Arctic. * [NEWS Canadian forces in the Arctic inadvertently found an oil rich reserve located under an ice shelf while digging a latrine. * [Covert Ops While Russian diplomats are busy in Iceland for diplomatic proceedings. Canada has dispatched 2 small elite team to the Russian PM's estate. * [Diplomacy Canada send diplomats to Saudi Arabia 2016 * Canada was Unclaimed 2020 * Canada was claimed by Kellam * [Diplomacy Canada sends diplomats to Hong Kong, Lichtenstein, and Norway, seeking to form a Research Agreement so as to advance developments in farming.] 2021 * [Diplomacy Canada conducts research the second investigation of Morocco Petit.] * [News Update on the isolated districts.] * [Diplomacy Canada conducts it's third investigation of Monaco Petit] 2022 * [News/Diplomacy Canada seizes Monaco Petit.] * [News Canada invites foreign countries to allow citizens apply for immigration into the isolated districts.] 2024 * Canada was unclaimed again 2026 * Canada was claimed by HACKhalo2 * [NEWS Canadian Government looks into possible SENT upgrade] * North Korea imported $500k CAD of Maple Syrup Category:Claimed Nations